


Love,Shatter,and Bond

by afangirlwholovesyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlwholovesyou/pseuds/afangirlwholovesyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Girl named Candace or Candy for short.Who is dating Niall Horan from One Direction. But not only him she also, dates Michael Clifford from Punk Rock Band 5 Seconds of Summer. Niall and Michael had never met and Candy thought she was okay until a night they reunite and see the truth about their girl of their dreams. Would Candy shatter a bond? Or rebuild another that they didn't know was lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love,Shatter,and Bond

The Morning bacon I smelled in my sleep I've waken up streaching my arms with a loud yawn. "Someone is up " I heard coming out from the doorway. I hid under back into the blankets trying to hide. "You can't find me!" I said Muffling from the blankets and sheets that was upon me. I heard footsteps coming in "Where oh Where? Did Candy go?" I heard him talking to his-self aloud. I peeked out a bit and saw him checking behind the door and I hid fast as I saw him about to check under the bed. I laughed.

Oh No! I said in my head. 'he hehehe" I hear and then a strong pull from the other side of the blanket was getting yanked. "Noooo! I yelled". "Too little Too late" he responded. " Not fair! Niall!" I grumped folding my hands and pouting my lips like a toddler. " Your bad at hiding things you know that?" he said to me. "I know." I said smiling. Niall was at the end of the bed with his back facing me. I started crawling up to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. " Niall I'm hungry" I said. "Yeah? What would you want?" he asked. " Niall Niall Niall You know and I know what I want?" I said with a sexy tone. I whisperd to his ear "Bacon" I said and laughing out loud. His face went to satisfactory to red. "You Thought!" I told him. "Hahaha heres your plate" he handed to me. Their was bacon,eggs, and toast for a beautiful and horny Sunday morning.

"So whats the plan for today?" i asked. He shrugged. "Niall I'm bored and I don't want to be cooped up on this beautiful morning!" I said to him. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked me. "Uhhh Lets go the park and last time I check i don't see any fans lately" I said to him. "Your sure? " he asked me. I nodded yes. He said sure. "Yay!But let me take a shower first" Niall looked at me "Dont take your sweet little time in their" he said. "I promise I wont take long" I lied i was in the shower for an hour. Then I finally decided to wear a regular t-shirt with blue jeans. As I gotten out and Niall saw what I wore which was a casual wear he just looked at me and shook his head. Suddenly he fuss about how long it took me please, that boy takes longer to picking a hat,a hat i should complaining but I won't. I told him all the you know us girls and his like "Babe I love you without makeup" I laughed. "If you think buttering me up so i would fuck you and forget about today its not working mister" i told him he pouted and then i grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him hard and I can taste the overtaste of bacon coming from his tounge. Wait Bacon? "Niall James Horan!" I yelled as i stopped our little make out fest.

"What?" I scruffed like seriously. "Niall you forgotten to brush your teeth like this is the 4th time you kissed me without brushing your teeth last time was Garlic with ughh Onions!" He just laughed. "Well what did it taste this time?" I told him bacon. He kept laughing. "Okay the Onion and Garlic i get but, Bacon? Babe your over dramatic sometimes you just had bacon over an hour ago. Also which I made you and you loved it so i don't see the fuss about this" he said with the same tone he did when I accidentally step on his shoes. "I just..thank you for the breakfast but Ni.Oh! I do not over-dramatic everything I didn't fuss when you forgotten My Birthday! Ha! " he rolled his eyes. "It was one time and we was off and on I'm sorry and that was when I was wasted. We all make mistakes..I'm sorry" I ran and gave him a hug. "I apologize too and your forgiving. The bacon is better than the Garlic and Onions" He looked at me and kissed me just a peck and I smiled. As Niall checked one more time no fans I grabbed my hoodie that covers my face cause the flashes from the Papprazzi's and even the fans they be brighter than an average lightbulb.

Niall always asks before we leave "Ready?" I reply "Ready as long as I'm with you" and we started to walk out. As we was walked out together and then suddenly I heard coughing and I knew we wasn't alone.I called Niall name and he told me to grab his hand and I did. There was before I ducked my head into his shoulders with my face hidden I saw at least 5 people with cameras and I counted 18 shreeks. "C'mon were almost at the car" Niall said to me. He stopped and gave me the keys and told me to wait in the car I ran and still hiding my face by my hoodie. I open the driver seat and sat down resting my head on the sterring wheel. I looked up and saw Niall taking pictures with mostly girls and when the other girl was done they usually either end up smiling or crying . He stopped and pointed at me and I just saw the rest nodding and he waved bye as he got in the car I drove.

*Hours past as they went to the park and Candy and Niall drives to an abandon place that no ones knows only them*

"Each second we go here it's always something special or new but it isn't. You know?" I told Niall. He had his hands wrapped around my waist holding me from the ledge. I felt as his chin came near my neck "I know its like this is ours just our moment like Jack and Rose. King of the world! our moment right now" I kissed the top of his snapback. "I hate when you go sweet on me" I told him."yeah but you like it and you know you do Miss.Letmeholdontomyfeelings"he teased me."I think differ" I responded. "Yeah? how" he asked looking at me. I kissed him hard and rough I held onto his chin. Then Niall stopped "I like this candy" i was curious what he meant about me holding feelings In. When I was about to ask him he barge in and asked if we can go back home and eat. So we went back home I lifted my hoodie back on my head and this time more beautiful fans out. "Hey everybody!" Niall yelled out the car. *Mixed of screaming* Niall gotten out and I told him I park the car.

As I gotten out I put my hoodie on and covered my head. As I'm making my way to Niall where he was packed on by a circle of many fans something caught my eye. It was a young girl who looked like she gotten hurt I ran and kneel down to her. "Are you okay sweetie?" I asked I heard little welps. She looked at me "I fell down and Niall didnt notice me" she said in a somber tone, I saw that she was wearing a skirt and she was covering her knee."Did you leave a scrape on your knee?" I asked she nodded removing her hand. I saw a few cuts and scrapes but they were bleeding. " Niall! " i yelled like just in synch everyone stopped and looked at me from the ground and as Niall walked toward the girl and I.

"What happen?" he asked I told him what happen he ran into to grab band-aids and anti-bacterial cream. He put the cream on her I saw her face turn pink it was adorable. "Oh My Gaweedddd Niall is touching her knee" I said in a very girly way and loudly. The young girl was laughing and smile. "Okay Hello kitty or Disney Princess?" Niall asked holding the band-aids. "Just for your information those are not MINE" I said aloud all the girls and boys laughing.

"Can I have both one for each scratch?" she asked Niall nodded. He placed them on and help the girl up. " Sorry I couldnt see or hear you next time be loud like you know who" he said pointing at me. "Ha. Ha" Everryone laughed. "Are you okay... I'm sorry love whats your name?" "Samantha but you can call me Sam" she said smiling. "Okay do you want a picture?" he asked she nodded and I stand there smiling just how much the fans affects him in a good way. As 10 minutes passed and Niall told them nicely that he was hungry and he had plans. They nodded and we made our way into the apartment. " Did you have fun today babe?" he asked me. " I did actually passed the screaming of all the devoition.. I did actually and the best part is the your smileing when your fans love you and you love them back" I said putting my shoes back into the room and changing into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah...they are the reason why I am where I am today" he said with a soft awe tone. " Awww.. Babe!" I said blushing and jumping and he caught me as my legs wrapped around his torso slowly giving him bits and bits kisses on his lips. I stopped for a secound "Niall... What did you mean I hold onto my feelings?" I asked he put me down facing our eyes to meet I stared and waited for an answer. "Well?..What did you mean?" I asked. He looked at me and the floor and breathed all so lightly. "When we wasnt as we are now you would tell me everything and thats why I liked about you you wasnt afraid to show how you feel and now that we're in this together you dont tell me anything you dont show me that you truly truly want me you isolate yourself from me" he said looking at me with nothing but real truth. I nodded and breathed in and out. "I'm sorry if I ever let you feel that way but you need to know that I Candace would never hold onto my feelings and show every of my true colors to you and only you starting now..Niall I hate that you complain that I take long in the shower while you take you longer picking a hat!" I said proudly.

We laughed in sync. Thats my girl he told me. Niall went to the room and change into nothing but his boxers briefs." Im kinda sleepy actually" I told him. " Why don't we sleep on the couch tonite" he said. I grabbed the blankets and pillows from the room and layed them he stayed in the kitchen and made himself chicken fajitas I was flipping channels and stopped at disney channel. I layed down and try to fight my sleepy eyes but I was so comfortable and layed down wrapped myself in the blankets and slowly dozing off and thinking about this funny and childish sunday day that happend. I checked my phone one last time and I saw a text message it was from Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> umm.. Hi I'm just so new to this and I wanted something different something that may not or may be written in the same way but it's my version I came up with this idea like months ago and I took my time to type and put this whole thing piece by piece I thought the name and it all started because of a picture of Niall and Michael. Also, Thanks for reading it!


End file.
